The Other Black Pearl
by hlp
Summary: Elizabeth sets out an adventure and it doesn't start well. Guess who helps her? JE of course. My sister helped me with this.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, still.

"Yo Ho, Yo Ho, A Pirate's Life for Me!" Jack was standing at the bar . . . or more accurately, _on _the bar. Two mugs full of rum in his hands and, of course, singing at the top of his lungs that catchy little pirate ditty the whelp's strumpet had taught him long ago that he had a special affinity for. Some of his crew had joined in with the singing but for the most part he was being ignored due to the various "scenery". Completely oblivious to this, and to the few fair strumpets vying for his attention, he jumped down and blindly handed one of the mugs to Gibbs, who happened to be one of the ones accompanying him in song even though his words were so slurred as to be incomprehensible.

They had almost made their way back to their usual table when, despite having been leaning on each other for support, Gibbs tripped over the arm of a passed out pirate, and fell head first into the pig pen. This in turn caused Jack to totally lose his balance, which was precarious even when sober. In keeping with Jack's relentlessly good fortune, he landed on the exact chair he had been headed to in the first place. In keeping with Gibbs' bad fortune, (despite his meticulous care not to upset the volatile lady luck), he ended up covered in mud and on top of something . . . or someone.

"Jack, I think there is a woman in here." He sputtered out, rolling over in an attempt free himself from the motionless lump and giving the pigs a good fright, which they articulated quite loudly in unpleasant squeals.

"Good Gibbs. May be the only attention you'll get the whole night." Jack answered smoothly, his head already tipping to one side as inebriated darkness began to sweep over him.

Once Gibbs finally got the mud out of his eyes he was able to determine that the woman was unconscious and not dead. He also noticed something else that made him scurry back in haste to put space between him and lady as if she'd rear up any moment and strike him.

"Cap'n Jack, you better get in here."

"Bloody, rum soaked pirate." Sparrow mumbled as he tentatively stood, waiting for the rocking of his vision to level a bit before attempting to take a step, and finding himself annoyed that his plans for a night spent passed out with his head on the table had been delayed, even momentarily.

"What? You can't handle her all by yourself?" He joked as he stepped into the pen, his boots sucking up mud loudly. Jack Sparrow was used to all manner of smells, but he flinched as the atmosphere inside the pin assaulted his nose.

"Not quite the place for a romantic rendezvous, eh?" He smirked to Gibbs, who paid him no mind because he was too intent on the person he'd almost crushed.

Sparrow opened his mouth for another rejoinder until he caught a good look at the woman. As soon as he saw who it was he stopped joking. Casting his eyes about in case this was all a trap or, even more likely, simply a rum inspired hallucination, he quickly decided that whatever be the case, it would be bloody ungentlemanly of him to leave her there much longer.


	2. Chapter 2

His habitual staggering and swaying suddenly and suspiciously absent, and appearing as clear minded as he'd ever been, he picked her up in one graceful swoop. As soon as he stepped back out into the light of the bar all of his crew immediately recognized who it was and fell quiet. Even though this was technically their shore leave, they stood, awaiting orders.

Eyes wide, Sparrow searched for something to say. "Uh . . . as you were, Gibbs will assist me," He ordered in as authoritative voice as he could muster and made his way to the door and down the docks to the Pearl.

The pier was bustling with activity. Pirate docks always seemed more alive than others, perhaps because the very air was infused with the nervous energy of scallywags who knew they were one slipup away from a noose or, worse, becoming crow's food. Whatever be the reason, the general merriment and devil-may-care attitude was left behind at the bars and taverns, and the hurried work of the docks was carried out without interruption. It was for this reason that Jack was able to board his boat with a disheveled and unconscious woman in tow. No one here minded what you did, and to them, anything you wanted to load onto your boat was your business, whether it be rum, chickens, goats, or young ladies in fancy linens.

Not that her linens were too fancy at the moment. Her entire dress was torn in several places and muddy so that the delicate embroidery was near indiscernible and the pale blue hue was faded. Jack was quite certain it would have been a fetching color on her with her honeyed hair but as of now, her petticoat, and her hair as well, were anything _but_. She herself was pale, her breathing shallow and he could feel the heat rolling of her in waves, so strong that it actually concerned him. There was also blood, but at that moment he couldn't tell if it was hers or even where it was coming from.

Shaking out a blanket in the Captain's quarters, Gibbs spread it out on the floor and stood aside as Jack lowered her carefully onto the middle of it, cradling her head lightly as he laid her down. Swiping a hand across her forehead quickly, he tried to gauge her fever. Gibbs knelt down on the other side of her, gazing at Jack expectantly as if he were some sort of bloody doctor or something.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The Cap'n tapped his chin. He knew he needed to make sure everything was in place. His hand was steady as he reached for her, but he suddenly drew back. Jack had been in the company of enough women to know how dangerous it was to lay hands on them without being expressly invited to. He'd been slapped by enough women in Tortuga in the past few days already and he wasn't quite looking forward to another blow. Had she ever slapped him before? He couldn't recall that she had. Which only meant she was long overdue. But then, he hardly thought she would have enough strength, even is she were conscious - which she wasn't so . . .

After a delicate but through inspection of her bones, everything seemed to still be where God intended them, at least, as far as he knew. "Good, at least nothing is broken. Everything intact and whatnot." He gestured to Gibbs, "Get the tub in here and fill it with water, cold water and see if there is any of that . . ." He wiggled his fingers about in what appeared to be a half mocking, half frightened sign, "_frilly _soap in one of chests in the cargo hold, eh?"

"Aye, Captain."

Alone now in the cabin with her, Jack eyed her intently, brushing his fingers across her cheek to move her mud caked hair out of his way. He prodded the side of her head a bit to see if she'd wake and wondered once again if he were merely dreaming. Perhaps he was laid out in an alley somewhere and this is what his mind conjured up to contemplate instead of the usual monkey target practice and lovely and willing lasses.

He hesitantly leaned down to check her heart beat with his ear. It was steady, a good sign, but weaker than his own, which he confirmed by comparing the two with his hands. Moments later he heard the tub being scrapped along the deck outside and pulled away from her like a boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Flinging open the cabin door, he grabbed one side of it to help Gibbs carry it into the room. Without a word, Gibbs set about to filling the tub with the newly purchased fresh water from the cargo hold. He then disappeared and returned with bundles of bottles in his arms. Holding up a heart shaped glass, he raised his eyebrows questioningly at Jack.

The Cap'n shook his head. "No, mate.'Tis perfume."

"How do you know?" A drunken Gibbs was much bolder than a somber Gibbs.

Jack rolled his eyes, and popped the small top off, dabbing some liquid onto his neck and waving his hand about to push the scent around. Needless to say, the lilac mixture was not the most agreeable with his usual heady and masculine smell.

He tossed it over his shoulder and across the room as Gibbs held up another bottle.

"No . . . I don't even know what that is."

Gibbs tossed that mysterious item carelessly in the same direction as the last one.

"Third times a charm." The first mate stated hopefully and held up bigger container.

"Aye it is. Now pour some in the water and stir it around until there are bubblies."

Gibbs hazarded a questioning glance at his odd Captain but did as he was told. Sure enough bubbles soon appeared at the top of the water. He would have to remember to ask Jack how exactly he knew about that but now was not the time. Jack returned his attention to the girl and examined the dress for its buttons.

"Should be some sort release switch for these bloody things . . ." He griped as he searched. Finally finding them on the side, he let out a triumphant sound and then fell quiet as he suddenly looked up at his hovering first mate as if he'd just noticed him there and was not quite comfortable being watched during this activity. He has a suspicion that the woman, had she been conscious would not have desired for Gibbs to see any more of her than would have been revealed in a particularly fetching dress. Of course, she would feel the same about him, but that was entirely beside that point at the moment. In any case, the fewer males in the room, the less upset she'd be upon waking.

"Alright," he blurted out and stood abruptly, hopping over the girl, "Go into town and buy as comfortable a dress as you can find," he looked thoughtful a moment, attempting to think of what things a women might have a need for. He decided he wouldn't subject poor Gibbs to buying bloomers or undergarments, "a nightgown, and some pants and shirts that will fit her. Also get some more drinking water delivered." He ordered and tossed Gibbs some coins.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Gibbs had departed back into town, Jack knelt down beside her again, lifting her up to a seated position as he leaned her upper body on his shoulder for support.

"Forgive me Elizabeth, but I know you would do the same for me." At that he went to work getting her tattered dress off. This was not a simple as he thought it would be, keeping in mind his considerable experience in this. First it is not easy to work with an unconscious person, but it is even more difficult when you're trying your best not to look at any part of them.

Finally Jack was able to lower her into the tub. He heard a small cry come from her and a shudder against the cold water. "Sorry, love but you have a fever." He reassured, in case she could hear him. He doubted that though, as her eyes had already fluttered back down, her long lashes splayed out against her pale cheek.

Fortunately for Jack the bubbles worked very well to cover Elizabeth as she lay there which was what Jack had hoped all along. Realizing that Gibbs didn't bring in a washcloth and Jack had forgotten to ask for one, he searched around the room for a suitable alternative. Finding none, he finally decided to just use his shirt.

"Hopefully Gibbs will bring back a shirt that will fit me," Jack muttered to himself as he tore a strip of material off his shirt and threw the rest in the corner to settle with the discarded bottles and his boots. This would be so much easier if Annemarie was still here, but she had to run off with Captain Roberts or whatever his name was. Handsome she said, charming she said. He told her to go, didn't need her anyway. He wished he hadn't said that because he certainly needed her now.

He lowered the back of her head down into the water and began to wash the mud out of her hair. The water ran dark through it, and the familiar amber and blonde strands became cleaner and more vibrant. That completed he set to work with the wash cloth. With every layer of grime and blood he washed off of her the more apparent her injuries came and the sicker and angrier he grew. She had a black eye and her nose and lip were bleeding. She had bruises, cuts and scrapes all over her and it looked like someone tried to strangle her. He ran a calloused finger faintly over the marks on her long neck. He'd always thought she'd had such an elegant neck; her surname was fitting for her.

Finally he was finished. He couldn't tell if her fever had abated at all, or if the water was masking it for the moment. He straightened up and leaned back on his heals. At that moment Gibbs came rushing in the cabin with the items he had gotten. Seeing the scene before him he immediately and clumsily turned his back to Elizabeth.

"Sorry Captain."

"What's wrong with you man? What did you think the tub was for?" Jack asked, irritated.

"I thought you would be done by now that's all. And I didn't want her to be without any clothes," Gibbs offered as an explanation, pushing the items behind him in a gesture of laughable chivalry.

Jack rested his head in his hands, "It would have taken less time for not the fact that she had about five layers of grime on her. Thanks for the clothes, you can leave them there".

As his first mate settled the clothing next to the blanket, Jack stood and put his hands on his hips. By all accounts, he looked annoyed, but anyone who knew him well (which were few) would see that irritation belied by dark look in his eye. The captain was worried.

Noticing his discomfort, Gibbs offered to help. "Would you like some assistance getting her out of the tub?"

Jack eyed him. The sudden recollection of a past conversation with Miss Elizabeth passed through his mind, though he remembered not why they spoke or what adventure they'd been on, or even why he had been alone with her at nightfall on the silent deck of his ship; she'd told him she knew Gibbs from her crossing from England. She was ten at the time. Jack wondered if Gibbs still saw that child when he looked at her, or if not, how uncomfortable it made him to see her now.

"No Gibbs, no use having her kill both of us, I can take care of it."

Gibbs apparently agreed and promptly left Captain's quarters.

It didn't take much effort to lift her from the tub, seeing as she was a slight thing and, despite his delicate appearance, Jack was actually in possession of considerable strength.

"K' Elizabeth, all of this is almost over," he reassured her and he lay her back down on the blanket and covered her.

In that same conversation about Gibbs, he remembered he'd told her that the only love he'd ever know was his love for the ocean.

_Why not love someone who can love you back? Is there no woman good enough for Mr. Sparrow?_

_Show me a woman as strong and beautiful as the stormy seas, Lizzie, and I'll love her until the day I die. _

_If there was ever a woman as strong and as beautiful as your sea, Captain Sparrow, you wouldn't be able to handle her._

_That's why I would love her. _

His discarded that random memory, a mere snatchet in time, and set his mind back to the task at hand.

Making up for his earlier oversight, Gibbs remembered to bring in a towel this time. He dried her face and hair and then patted her ankles and feet, hoping that the blanket would soak up most of the moisture of the parts between the two. Once she was dry he was faced with the estimable task of getting her into the nightgown. Fortunately it was a lot easier to manage than the dress. It wasn't until he was getting the gown down around her legs that he noticed bruises on her thighs. His heart had so forth been walking a very precarious tight walk line above the panic that was rising in his stomach, but it now flailed and lost its balance. He flung his door open with enough force to rattle the sturdy wood on its hinges and called for Gibbs, his voice laced with such urgency that you would have thunk the devil himself was on his heels.


	5. Chapter 5

Being that Gibbs was the only other person on the ship at the time and that he had been hovering nervously around the cabin, he was at the door in less than a second. "What happened?!?!"

Jack jumped back, startled for a moment before he recovered himself. "Get the doctor."

"Has her fever gotten worse?"

"Just get the doctor, NOW." He hissed through his gold capped teeth. He was becoming uncommonly frustrated and god save Gibbs if he chose to stand there for one more second like a daft idiot.

"They touched her didn't they?" Gibbs said more to himself than to the captain as he scurried down the gang plank, causing Jack to flinch as the thoughts that he'd been trying to avoid were now very bluntly voiced.

He stepped back into the cabin. "Oh Lizzie, what have they done to you?" Jack asked as he finished with the gown and laid her down on his bed.

Now the doctor in Tortuga was…well, a doctor in Tortuga which pretty much meant he was not allowed to practice anywhere else. He would be slipping off your rings and pocketing them before you even gave your last breath. He also "took care" of the women in Tortuga and they paid him with the only thing they had. You would only go to this doctor if you had to, if you were dying, and even then some choose not to; preferring death to his disreputable and sneaky fingers.

Gibbs soon returned with the said doctor in tow. "Captain, I found him at Mimi's past out at a table. I don't know how much good he'll be."

"Since he's the only one here with medical experience at the moment I guess we're just going to have to take a chance. This way doctor," Jack said as he opened the door to the cabin and ushered him inside by the collar of his shirt.

The doctor looked down at the still form on the bed and immediately began to leer. "I believe the lady would be expecting some privacy," the doctor told him insincerely, trying to get rid of Jack. He held up an arm to usher the Captain out, which Jack promptly shoved aside.

"I believe the lady would be expecting me to not leave her alone with the likes of you." Taking his pistol out and pointing it at the doctors head with a humorless smirk, he continued, "and since I'm the one holding the gun we'll be going along with what I'm belivin'. Savvy?"


	6. Chapter 6

Of course, Captain," the doctor answered sarcastically with a sneer and strong look of disappointment on his ruddy face, "what seems to be the trouble?"

Jack rolled his eyes heavenward and cursed his luck at being stationed at such a port. "Well if you haven't noticed, Doctor," Jack replied in the same tone, "she seems to be unconscious, she has a fever, I need some medicine so the cuts won't get infected and finally I believe she may have been . . . violated." As Jack was speaking the doctor had opened up his black bag and begun pulling things out.

"For the fever," he said, handing a vial to Jack. "Put a drop into every glass of water she drinks. The fever shouldn't last more than another twenty-four hours. And this is for the cuts, just some alcohol. Keep the wounds clean and bandaged. And now for the last item . . ."

His grimy and unsteady fingers drifted towards Miss Swan's form. Jack stayed up at the head of the bed with his gun still on the doctor. "Don't even think about doing anything," Jack warned as he cocked the gun. Everyone had heard of Jack Sparrow and though it was well known that he was not the type to wallow in violence or blood, it was also an unspoken fact that he was quite willing to do whatever he felt necessary to protect that which was dear to him and, although the only thing that seemed dear to him at times was himself, any fool could see that this young girl obviously was among the few things Cap'n Jack counted as valuable.

The doctor's eyes widened in fear, his hand stilling in mid-motion, "I wouldn't think of it. I am a professional after all," the Doctor stated with as much dignity as he could muster though Jack was quick enough to catch the fleeting and dark look he cast at the pale and smooth stretch of Elizabeth's leg.

"Must not be that professional if they only let you practice in Tortuga." He growled. "On with it, I want you off my ship as soon as possible."

The doctor would have responded if not for the gun pointed persistently at his face. He carried out his examination hastily, aware the entire time of the barrel aimed near his forehead. "Well it does appear that she was attacked. Doesn't seem to be any permanent damage though." With that the doctor reached into his bag once more and handed Jack another vial. "This one is antibiotics, add them to the water the same as the other. And if that is all…"

Jack's wrist went limp, the barrel of the gun pointed, by appearance, harmlessly at the floor, though in reality it was still quite trained on the doctors feet should he make a move near Elizabeth. "Yes, Gibbs will pay you on the way out. Good evening doctor."

"Captain."

Once the unsteady footfalls died away, he shut the door. He was once again left alone again with the still asleep woman. It was then that it dawned on him that he was going to have to figure out how to get a passed out woman to drink water.

He poured a glass from the pitcher in his cabin and added the two medications. He moved her to a seated position on the bed and pressed the cup to her lips.

Nothing.

He tilled the cup back so the water would touch her lips. Success! Eyes still closed, her chapped lips parted and she started to drink. To his relief she drank the whole glass.

"Good, Lizzie, good." As he was lying her back down he noticed her lips moving. Bending down to hear her, he could barely make out what she was saying. "Will, Will, no Will, WILL!" She screamed the last part right into his ear causing him to stumble backwards.

"Oh, no," Jack thought as he opened the door and yelled for Gibbs…again. And once again Gibbs was standing right there.

The Cap'n nearly stumbled back. "Good God man, you plan on standing there the whole night?"

"Yes."

"Oh…" he hadn't anticipated such an open answer."Look, get the crew together and start looking for Will."

"Will?"

"Yes, William Turner. The strumpet's whelp? You do remember him don't you?"

"He's here also?"

"Don't know but she keeps calling for him and I want to make sure he is not lying out in an alley somewhere, Savvy?"

Gibbs saluted; a gesture that was usually a private joke between the two men but was now carried out with all sincerity. "Yes sir, we'll search until there's nothing left to find." At that Gibbs left for town once more.

Lying down next to Elizabeth on the bed Jack pleaded with her as his eyes were slowly closing, "Liz just please wake up and tell me what happened, please." He thought he heard her sigh before he drifted off.


	7. Chapter 7

The crew searched all night long and into the morning. Finally they found him . . . unfortunately.

Jack awoke comfortably. The first rays of the horizon were skimming over the water and shimmering through his cabin window, and somewhere in the distance, he could hear the familiar whale song. He let his eyes drift closed, feeling the warmth of someone near him but knowing that if he thought too much of it, reality would settle in and reality was always so much more unpleasant than the dreamy fog of sleep. He listened to the crooning of the animals and the sounds of the sea; a composite tune that was so _home _to him that he couldn't' recall a time when he didn't know it.

His pleasant respite was broken when the woman next to him began to stir. "Will. Will . . ." Elizabeth whispered as she awoke.

Her eyes flickered open, looking bleary and disoriented as if she were three sheets to the wind. She frowned a bit as she stared into the face of a man she'd recognize anywhere. "Jack? Where am I? What's that sound? What happened?" She tried to raise herself up but could not.

"Shhh . . . " he shushed her, stroking her hair, which seemed to set her even more on edge."It's alright Lizzie, Miss Elizabeth, that's just the whales making their music . . . you're safe and all, with ol' Jack."

She stared at him, the perfect picture of confusion before her eyes widened. Jack tensed. He'd experienced enough misfortune to know how this worked. Her mind had granted her a few blessed moments where she'd forgotten whatever horror had happened to her, but now it was hastening back; mounting up like some sudden and strong wave that rose abruptly and crashed against the hull of some unsuspecting ship.

Her mouth opened, and a cry so strangled that it was nearly silent pushing from the back of her raw throat. The wave had just peaked.

"Oh God Jack, they killed him, they killed him!!!!!!" She screamed as much as her voice would allow. It was a relief to see her awake but now she was hysterical and rambling. Her talking about someone dying was making him very uneasy.

He moved over her, trying to catch her flailing attention. "Who killed who?" Grabbing her chin, he forced her to look at her, though he was certain she didn't see him in her panic. "Luv, you have to calm down."

Just then there was a loud persistent banging on the door which he knew did not bode well.

"I'll be right back," Jack said as he headed for the door. He didn't get a response because a now very awake and very upset Elizabeth was crying uncontrollably into the pillow the she had commandeered from his bed.

He opened the door to find Gibbs standing there once again. Gibbs didn't speak. The dark circles around his eyes, borne from a sleepless night and the effects of too much rum, seemed stark against his now pale complexion.

"What is it, you look like you've seen a ghost," Jack joked, trying to desperately lighten the mood that seem to have settled on the whole ship.

"Aye, Capitan. We found him."

Gibbs didn't have to say it and Jack didn't have to ask.

"Where have you laid him?"

"We cleared out a spot in the crew quarters; we felt it wrong to put him the hold." Gibbs spoke quietly as he and the Capitan headed below desk at a slow pace.

They had laid him out on a cot, black material covering his entire body. Jack stepped forward and pulled the material down off of his head. "They apparently shot him the chest, Captain," Gibbs offered. He looked peaceful and someone had put his hands up across his heart as if he were all ready in his casket. Jack had seen a lot of death in his time, some of whom were people he cared for but none so young. None with such promise for the future.

"Will, why didn't you just stay in Port Royale? Get married, have some strumpets and whelps of your own? Why were you in Tortuga?" He spoke quietly to the lifeless body before him. He'd seen plenty of death but somehow this was different. This was not simply a misfortune that he could string a bead through his hair to pay his respects to and move on. This was a good man, a friend. Even if they'd had a few . . . altercations in the past.

As he was returning the cloth to it previous position he saw her come down the stairs out of the corner of his eye, still only in her night gown; looking like some waiflike spirit.

"Will?" She spoke as she attempted to come toward the body. Jack stopped her mid-stride, barring her path with his body. He was not much larger than her, and had she truly wanted it, she could have pushed him out of the way but she made no move to.

"Who did this to him, to you?" Jack demanded as he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"It's all my fault Jack, he's dead and it all my fault," She hysterically screamed before she fainted into Jack's arms.

He picked her back up before he turned to Gibbs, "send someone to get a coffin."

"I already did captain."

"Very good Gibbs."

He headed back to his quarters with Elizabeth again. "This is twice in two days Elizabeth. You have to stop falling out on me. Can't bloody well spend the rest of my life carrying you around the Caribbean."


	8. Chapter 8

Once in the cabin he went to lay her back down on the bed but as soon as he tried to release her she immediately woke and thrust her skinny arms around his neck tightly, chokingly tight. She had incredible strength for a woman so small. He had to remember to never give her cause to slap him.

"Elizabeth, please tell me what happened, who did this to you?"

She sobbed or a great while into his neck and collar. He assumed she wouldn't answer, that perhaps she couldn't' hear him at all and then suddenly she spoke in quiet tones between bouts of weeping. "Two men, one was taller than average, with curly dusty blonde hair, had a tattoo of a mermaid on his chest, the other was short, very tan with black hair, Tommy I think the other man called him." She got out between sobs.

"Let go for a second, Luv, we'll find them," Jack promised, detangling himself from her to open the door. He was not surprised this time to see Gibbs standing there.

"How is she?"

He shook his head. "Not good. Go into town and find these two men," Jack explaining who they were looking for. "Don't kill them, just bring them back here, savvy?"

"Aye Captain, we won't kill them," Gibbs said, his anger evident and stronger than Jack had ever seen in the passive older man.

His felt eyes boring into his back and he returned his attention to the girl still sobbing on his bed. He went to pour himself and her some rum, hopefully to settle them both down. "Here, drink this, it will calm your nerves," he said handing her the glass. She already knew what it was and even though she didn't like the taste she started to sip from it.

He almost smiled at the many memories the three of them had shared - him, her, the rum - but couldn't.

"Now, Dear Elizabeth start from the beginning and tell me how you got here," Jack asked once more as he moved his chair to be directly in front of her. She struggled to a sitting position and he tried to halt her. She waved him away and painfully swung her legs over the side of the bed. "Let me sit, Jack. I can't lay anymore, I feel like I'm in a coffin."

She settled, her knees between his own, the warm rum cradled in between her hands, and her head sunk so low it nearly touched her glass. He couldn't' see her face but he knew she was still crying.

She was still and silent for a long stretch. Jack let her sit; he knew she would talk when she was well and ready to. Finally, she began softly. "We had gotten back to Port Royale and I started in on the wedding plans. Will went back to the shop. My father was more than happy to pay for the wedding but wanted us to be self-sufficient in our marriage.

He did mention to me that there was quiet a bit of items in our attic, many from my mother," she shuddered out the word as if it were something she wasn't used to saying, "that I was welcome to take to our new home. I went up to look around and found through my searching's my mother's diary. I took a look inside and found a story of her great-grandfather who was supposedly a pirate.

She fell silent again and Jack ruffled her hair lightly to regain her attention. She raised her head a bit but wouldn't look him in the eye. "I know my Mother must have kept this a secret her whole life as she was a prior society lady. It dawned on me then that this was why she was always talking with me about pirates. It fascinated her, I would catch her at the window quite often looking out at the ocean with a longingness in her eyes. My bed time stories were that of pirate tales." This time she met his gaze for a second before it flittered away with almost a blush. He knew that those tales were of him.

"She always told me," Elizabeth continued, "if I ever had a chance for adventure I should take it, life's too short she said. I told her that there were no girl pirates. Her response was that I could be whatever I wanted."

The story in her dairy was that of a very valuable black pearl, not your ship, but a real pearl, said to be the most valuable of its kind. The ship it was on got plundered on the way back to England. My mother believed it was her great grand father who was the Captain of the ship that did the plundering. It was as I was finishing up the story that I noticed that one of the corners of the diary was coming apart and there was something sticking out of it. I pulled out a very small bit of a map. My first thought was that the map would lead to the pearl my Mother spoke of."

"I heard the story," Jack said when she stopped to take another gulp of rum, "I always thought it was a myth. Always knew there was pirate blood in you, though."

He received a small smile from her for that last comment and she continued, "I rushed off to tell Will. Even after telling him the story and showing him the map he was still hesitant. I told him I wanted to have one more great adventure before we started our quiet life together." She said this bitterly, as mocking herself and her own foolish desires.

"He still didn't like the idea but decided to go ahead with it if it would make me happy. We decided to try and find you. Figured that if anyone could help us find a treasure you could. So we set off for Tortuga on the first ship we could find. My father was not happy about this but I left the servant's in charge of the wedding plans and promised him I would be back soon.

"When we got to Tortuga," she almost choked, a hand reaching to grab the knee of the pirate across from her, as if he were her only anchor in a vast and empty sea. "Will wanted to leave me on the ship but I insisted I go with him. I didn't want the ship to leave port suddenly and we be separated. We started searching for you and asking if anyone had seen the Black Pearl, your ship. These two must have overheard us asking about the Black Pearl and mistook that we were speaking about a real pearl, the irony," she noted sarcastically with a sad smile. "We had just come out of a tavern when these two came out of the shadows. They just pulled out a gun from no where and shot Will, just like that. They searched him and found the map. I stared to scream and that is when one of them grabbed me around the neck. You can guess the rest that happened to me." She clammed up again, embarrassed. Jack took a few drinks of his rum, allowing her a moment to collect her dignity; refusing to force her to open up any more.

"By the way," she made an effort to sit up straight and Jack saw a glimmer of his old Elizabeth, "how did you find me?"

"We ah, stumbled across you in a tavern. Brought you back here, got you cleaned up with some new clothes and called for the doctor. Gave me and Gibbs quiet a fright," as soon as he spoke he realized he had said too much. He now leaned back in the chair in order to avoid the oncoming slap.

It started to dawn on her slowly as to what all was involved to get her to her current condition. "Gibbs helped you?" she asked timidly as she eyed the tub that was still in the corner.

"Ah, he mostly ran the errands I needed, new clothes, the doctor - that sort of thing." Now he did it; she knew that he was the one in here with her last night.

"_You _took care of me?" she said mostly to herself as if she was weighing her dignity and her well-being side by side. Apparently her well-being won out because as sure as Jack thought he was going to be slapped she surprised the living daylights out of him when she literally flung herself at him and gave him the biggest hug he had ever gotten in his life, her grip pulling at the braids and scarf in his hair. "Thank you for saving me, and taking care of me."


	9. Chapter 9

As much as he was enjoying this, even under these less than desirable circumstances, he was worried about her. The woman he had grown to know would have slapped him right out of his chair and then promptly kicked him out of his own cabin, all the while showing such a passionate show of righteous indignation and superiority that he would have been outside on his bum before he could think of something to say.

He only knew to well that when under the most stressful and traumatizing times, people become unstable. Contrary to popular belief Jack had always been . . . well, _Jack_, even though he sometimes wondered if the things he suffered affected him permanently; in those rare moments of deep contemplation he decided that he wouldn't like the answer. Yes, trauma could change a person. He just hoped he would have his old Elizabeth back soon. When did he start thinking of her as his? He didn't know.

The hug was nice though.

Maybe, just maybe, he could get a hug from her when she was back to her old self . . .

He was roused out of these straying and irreverent thoughts as he realized that instead of hugging him she was now holding on to him for dear life and instead of thanking him she was once again crying into his still damp shirt collar. He let out a sigh and Elizabeth mistook it for irritation.

"I'm sorry, Jack," she said getting up abruptly and wiping away the tears, "I have just been totally _useless_," she spat at herself bitterly, the posh accent she wore like a tattoo making the word even more biting, "I should get dress and help the others with the search."

He stood to halt her. "They crew can handle it, they know their way around the town like it was the back of their hand." In all truth Jack never wanted Elizabeth to step foot in Tortuga again. "Why don't you get dressed while I make us some . . . what do you all call it? _Tea?_" Jack offered. He understood that in her condition she probably didn't notice or even care that she was still in her nightgown but it was starting to become distracting now that he knew she was going to be alright.

"You know how to cook?" Elizabeth asked skeptically.

"Well of course love. I am Captain Jack Sparrow after all," Jack answered with feigned indignation.

Elizabeth though could see the unsureness in his eyes. "I'll take care of _tea _Captain, I need to make myself useful and need to get out of this cabin for a while," as soon as she said it she knew she had offended him. Even though he didn't try to show it she could see his smile falter for just a second.

She busied herself by brushing off the new pants and shirt she discovered in the corner and then looked around the cabin. She was used to her own room and was looking for a screen to go behind before she realized that there would be no use for screens on a pirate ship. "Oh," she said mostly to herself and then heard Jack chuckle under his breath. He was now sitting on the bed with his head tilted back on the headboard and his eyes half closed. Her eyes narrowed in irritation and he made no move to leave, which irritated her even more.

"Humph," she exclaimed loudly as she threw the pants on underneath the nightgown. She then turned her back to him and shimmied out of her nightgown and threw on her shirt. It took all of fifteen seconds but it surprised Jack all the same. He had never seen a woman dress so fast before.

"There's my Elizabeth back," he thought, self satisfied and slightly reassured. He was still in the same position as before but now his eyes were nearly closed. "_Pirate_," he whispered as his eyes shut. He had not gotten much sleep the night before waking ever hour or so to give Elizabeth more water and to make sure her fever was getting better and not worse.

She twirled around to rebuke him for such a comment but looking at him now and knowing all that he had done for her, not a word came out of her mouth. She decided to just let him sleep. He looked peaceful and quite handsome when he wasn't saying anything . . . infuriating. She finished putting her boots on quietly and walked over to the end of the bed taking his ankles and pulling him down to a sleeping position. Pulling the covers up over him she whispered, "I learned from the best Captain. Thank you…for everything." And with that she bent down and kissed him on his forehead before heading to the kitchen. She didn't see it but as she was shutting the door behind her, there was a smile on Jack's lips.


	10. Chapter 10

Once Elizabeth got down to the kitchen she immediately regretted offering to make lunch – the kitchen was horrendous. "This is going to be a long afternoon," Elizabeth said to herself as she got to cleaning, humming a soft song about the sea to distract herself from thinking of why she was here in the first place.

"Wake up, sleepy head."

Jack opened one blurry eye to see an unnervingly pretty pirate lad hovering above him. As his eyes focused, he remembered where he was and that the vision above him was no lad (thank the starry heavens).

"Hungry?" Elizabeth asked, a vague smile pulling at the sides of her full mouth as she saw his disorientation. He was very handsome when he was confused.

He stretched and then cast a wary glance around. "What time is it?"

She had no watch, so she leant down to gaze at the sun as it began to descend westward. "About four I think. The boys still haven't come back yet."

Jack's eyes widened, looking comically appalled. "The _crew_ dear, the _crew_ hasn't come back yet."

"Sorry Captain," Elizabeth teased sarcastically as she rested his bowl of . . . well, grub on his desk, on top of his various maps and coordinates. She read a few notations that were scrawled on the papers, in a hand so unique she knew it was Jack's. She was a little ashamed; she had assumed he wasn't able to read or write. Thankfully, her back was turned to him and her thoughts concealed.

"It took you four hours to cook lunch?" Jack asked, looking alarmed, the time just now registering with him.

She faced him, smiling. "Oh, I've had quite an adventure today as my protector laid here and slept." She wasn't at all angry with him but she was in a teasing mood.

He put his hands behind his head. "You could have woken me back up with another kiss," he teased back.

At that her face went from confused to shock, embarrassment and finally, cold. She lifted her chin high, "if you would like to eat captain I will be out on the deck with dinner." With that she stormed out, taking his food with her. It seemed she was forcing him to eat with her. Just like a woman - to make you think you have a choice when you do not.

He took on a pouty face and then decided to join her, he was starving. He found her on the steps that lead up to the stern. She was already eating her food and his plate was on the step next to her along with a bottle of rum. She wouldn't look up at him, even as he stood next to her, his shadow covering her. She was very adapt at pretending he wasn't there, no matter how imposing he tried to be.

He sat down and took the bottle and motioned to her with it, urging her to take it; the pirates' equivalent of a peace offering.

"No thank you, I found some wine in the kitchen while I was cleaning." She declined curtly.

"You cleaned the kitchen?" Jack exclaimed in utter shock, his mind conjuring up the memory of what the kitchen looked like the last time he'd ventured down there.

"Yes, you asked me what took me so long. I cleaned the kitchen, made us lunch - even though now it is more like dinner - started a stew for the rest of the crew and. . .went down and talked to Will for a while," she said with her head still down, stabbing at her vegetables without enthusiasm.

"Oh, Elizabeth you shouldn't…"

"It's fine Jack. They already laid him in the casket."

"Oh."

They sat in silence for a while longer. "You are a good cook, this chicken is delicious," Jack commented, waving his hand about airily as a way of lightening the mood.

She didn't respond or even spare him and his wild gestures a side glance. He picked a carrot from his bowl with his dirty fingertips and popped it into his mouth, finally settling his elbows on his knees and accepting her silence.

"I just kissed you because you took care of me," Elizabeth said suddenly with that edge to her voice.

He squinted at her. "No you didn't." Jack said a matter a factly. That got her attention; she turned and looked at him. "You did it because you wanted to. Can't blame you love, no one can resist the great Captain Jack Sparrow." He gestured to himself grandly in a look-at-me twirl of his wrist. She held back a smile and stared back at her bowl.

Suddenly, goose bumps rose along her neck and face. At first she thought she had had too much of her wine but it then dawned on her that as he was talking Jack had slowly moved his head closer to hers. She turned and came face to face with the very dirty, but very attractive Captain.

"Even though I must say no one as beautiful and classy has ever kissed me before." He continued. He meant that but he wasn't planning on saying it, must be the lack of rum in his system. But there was no going back now and as seeing how Elizabeth hadn't moved her head away from his he was glad he had said it.

Honestly, she wanted to move away but couldn't seem to. Not that she didn't think he said these things to every woman he met, but there seemed to be a earnestness to his voice that made her want to believe what he was saying, as was the effect he had on most people. As their lips were about to meet two things happened at the same time: Elizabeth remembered Will and swiveled her face from his with neck-cracking speed, and one of the crew, who had been sent ahead of the others to report that they had found the men they were looking for, was in front of them and hastily informing the Captain that they were returning with them to the boat.

In his frustration at being interrupted, Jack's hand went instinctively to his gun until he realized what the sailor had just told him.


	11. Chapter 11

Jack and Elizabeth slowly stood as they both looked out toward the street that led to the docks. They could see a large group of men coming their way with two other men in tow. Jack didn't know how coming this close to her attackers again would affect Elizabeth and he didn't want to find out; she had been through enough already. Apparently the other men had felt the same way for the two bound prisoners also had bags over their heads along with the bonds holding their wrists together. "Liz, maybe we should finish dinner in my quarters," he suggested as gently as possible.

"No," Elizabeth said firmly. He glanced over to her to see her chin held high, her jaw clinched in anger and her eyes on fire. He knew that look, had gotten it a few times himself. It said, "_I'm better than you and always will be_".

_She doesn't give me that look anymore_, he thought

The men had now come on board with the captives and looked to the captain for instructions. They stood to attention, though they all appeared very uneasy that Elizabeth was there. Jack only shrugged his shoulders at the crew by way of explanation while keeping an eye on Elizabeth, who had now stepped down one step so that Jack was behind her and to the side.

"Take them to the brig, and then get yourselves some food and sleep. We'll figure out what do with them tomorrow morning," Jack ordered to the crew. As they started to shuffle the prisoners away Elizabeth started walking slowly down the steps.

"Wait," she ordered in a way that made everyone stop in there tracks. Even Jack was afraid to stop her. Coming up close to the two hooded men she quickly reached up and grabbed the bags off their heads before anyone could stop her. For some reason or other that Elizabeth couldn't quite figure out she had Jack's sneer on her face when she looked them in the eye and said "Hello". Wasn't much but the way she said it and the fact that they recognized her and thought for sure that they left her for dead made the two men almost pass-out in fear. She threw the bags down and stepped away from them giving the crew there cue to continue on their journey to the brig. The two men continued to stare at Elizabeth with horror in their eyes as they were led down the steps.

She looked back up the steps to where Jack was still standing. He looked quite shocked even though it was pretty much the proudest moment of his life, to see the young pampered girl finding her feet under her at last. Suddenly Elizabeth looked ashamed of herself and rushed off back to Jack's quarters with her head down and eyes on the floor. After a moment of confusion on Jack's part, he took off after her.

He found her inside next to the door sitting on the ground with her eyes suspiciously wet. As soon as he shut the door behind him she looked up and, in almost a whisper, said, "I'm sorry" through her tears.

"For what love?" Jack asked squatting down to her eye level, "I told you the chicken was good," he joked trying to get her to at least smile, he missed her smile. Jack got more than he could ask for when Elizabeth put her head back against the wall and laughed out loud through the tears.

"I wasn't talking about dinner Jack. I overstepped my bounds. You are the Captain; I had no right to take over the situation like that. I'm sorry."

"I think you are forgetting the pirate code love. You are the one who has been wronged, you and Will. They are your prisoners to do with as you wish."

"Really?"

"Yes, if were up to me I would have ran them through as soon as they stepped on board. You have to figure out their fate, if you're up to it. If not I can go take care of them now," Jack said with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. He would love to make them suffer for what they did.

Her lips thinned, "No Jack, I will take care of it in the morning. Thank you for the offer though."

"Not a thing love," Jack stated as Elizabeth let out a very big, very unladylike yawn.

"Sorry, I'm still not feeling one hundred percent and I spent the last four hours cooking and cleaning. I think I am going to go to bed early if that's okay."

"Of course love, I'll make sure you are not disturbed." Elizabeth was asleep before her head hit the pillow and Jack came back in from town much later and very, very drunk.


	12. Chapter 12

He was planning on sleeping down with the crew but once he arrived at the extra cot he realized the extra blanket was still in his cabin from the night before. "Bugger," he muttered under his breath as he took off his boots and as quietly as possible tiptoed into the cabin to retrieve the blanket.

"Jack is that you?" Elizabeth asked in the darkness, panic laced in her words.

"Yes it's just me love, don't worry. Just came to get an extra blanket," Jack said as he proceeded to stumble around the room. Blanket finally in hand he opened the door to go.

"You can stay if you want," she said trying to sound as casual as possible. In reality she had fallen fast asleep but was awaken by a nightmare soon after and hadn't been able to go back to sleep for hours. Her pride wouldn't let her tell him she needed him to stay.

"Why?" He had closed the door and was now standing next to the bed looking down at her with that same half smile smirk on his face.

"Why, what?" Elizabeth answered worriedly.

He bent over so that his face was inches from hers, "why do you want me to stay?"

"Well because, you...well," she stammered, "the bed is more comfortable and I don't really think it is quite proper for the Captain of a ship to sleep down with the crew…" Jack had heard enough. For some reason this conversation was making him irritated. He stood up quickly and walked back to the door.

"I'm scared," he heard faintly from the bed. Before she knew it he was back towering over her from the side of the bed.

"Of what?"

"Just don't go." Elizabeth didn't want to tell him about the nightmare; it was bad enough that she said she was scared. He bent down again but this time he was at her ear.

"What you should be afraid of is asking a very drunk pirate to share your bed with you. That could make for trouble," he said in a threatening yet tempting voice.

"I trust you Jack," Elizabeth said quietly. At this Jack's gaze became intense, searching her face for any sign of doubt. Finding none he stood up slowly. He had never been so speechless in his life, he actually couldn't remember a time when he was speechless, his usually defense against being shocked was to ramble incoherently. She really did trust him; he could see it in her body language and the fact that she had not scurried away from him. No one had ever said that to him before, ever.

"Move over, I sleep on the edge," Jack said. He was about to fall asleep on his feet. Not only that but the thought of Elizabeth actually trusting him had caused him to want to stay and prove that it was a well-placed trust and deserved.

She started to scoot over a bit, drawing the covers up to invite him in. Elizabeth didn't mind being in-between Jack and the wall, it made her feel safer than sleeping on the edge. As she was moving over she noticed Jack getting undressed.

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed in sudden panic.

"I thought you trusted me, love?" Jack responded in a mocking tone even though Elizabeth could hear a note of disappointment in his voice. He swiveled his dark head around, so she could see his face. His hair fell in shadowy strands over the elegant curves of his back, the moonlight contrasting the overlaid dark and pale colors in an almost artistic way.

"I trust you not to try to do anything inappropriate with me." She clarified, trying to avoid looking at him too intently. "The rest of your behavior is still up for debate. Don't you have a gown to use?"

He turned back around, his trinkets chiming and tinkling lightly. "Oh, there's one around here somewhere but I was just going to sleep in my pants if that meets with your approval?"

He was met with silence for a moment and then, "Fine." Elizabeth said huffly in response to his sarcastic tone.

He got under the covers and noticed that Elizabeth had backed herself all the way up against the wall. "Funny way of showing you trust someone, love." He commented, trying to veil the injury in his voice.

"I do trust you Jack, it's just that I'm used to having a whole bed to myself that's all."

He sighed, and sat up, searching and finding her eyes in the dark. "You asked me to stay, did you want me to sleep on the floor or something?"

"No Jack –"

"Why do you want me to stay?"

"I already told you." She had pulled the sheet up to her chin and her voice squeaked out with a pitifully small tone that was unlike the woman he'd come to know.

"No you didn't. In fact I distinctly remember you making it a point not to tell me."

Nothing but silence.

He reached out and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her next him before she knew what was happening. She opened her mouth to protest.

"Trust, love trust," Jack reminded her before she had a chance to speak.

She was very uncomfortable with the whole situation but she really did trust him for some reason. She laid her head down on his chest and put her arm around his waist.

She inhaled deeply and then confided. "I see them. I see them whenever I close my eyes. I can't remember everything but I remember them laughing, laughing at me. Now they are here, right down the way. What if they get loose, what if they come after me again?"

"If it were up to me and the crew, they would already be dead. Do you really think that we would let them anywhere near you again?" He reassured, feeling foolishly slighted by her worry. "Don't cry love, everything will be just fine."

"I have to see them again tomorrow." She mumbled; her words muffled by his chest.

"I know, but just remember, you're not alone this time."

Elizabeth awoke groggily the next morning to someone breathing warmly on her forehead. It was not an unpleasant sensation. She looked up to see Jack's familiar lips almost touching her face.

_I could get used to this_, she thought. At that precise moment Jack turned his dark head away from her, but in the process, he brushed his lips faintly against her temple.

She froze.

She then heard a low, husky rumbling that, after a few seconds, she realized was Jack speaking while half a sleep.

"Comfy love?" he asked with that infuriatingly charming half smirk on his face that was so habitual to him.

She was entirely ready to barb back with a scathing comment about personal hygiene or rough beards but it then occurred to her that in the night her legs had apparently become entangled in his lithe ones and her gown had rode up her calf in a very unladylike fashion. She had never moved so fast before in all her decidedly privileged life, within a second she was standing by the bed with her gown back where it should have been had she been a lady enough to sleep by herself in the first place.

"I apologize, Captain, as I said last night I am not used to sharing a bed with someone." She mumbled, her face so warm that she needn't have a mirror to know that she was flushed red and awkward.

He didn't respond immediately. Elizabeth had thought that Jack was still half a sleep so she had to take a step back when he suddenly stood up. Even with the distance she tried to put between them he was still so close he was almost touching her, his invasion of space even more focused and intense than usual.

"The question you have to ask yourself, _Liz'beth_, is not whether or not you are used to it but whether or not you can _get_ used to it." He usual tactic of invading people's space to intimidate them had never worked on Elizabeth and it certainly wasn't working now as his cocky and smug words raised her ire just as it had in better times.

She stood up taller, leaned into him until her lashes nearly brushed his long ones, looked him right in the eye and countered, "Actually, Captain, the question is not whether you can get used to it, but rather _whom_ are you getting used to. That really makes all the difference, doesn't it Mr. Sparrow?"

"Too true, love . . . too true." He was staring at her so intently that she momentarily forgot where she should be headed; forgot that this was the day in which she was to decide the fate of her attackers - of Will's murderers.

Sparrow, on the other hand, was loving this little interplay. Not only did she seem to be getting back to her old self, but he had seemed to have forgotten how beautifully challenging she was in moments like this. She had her own views and thoughts and opinions and had no problem sharing them with him in no uncertain terms. So unlike the other women who either would have nothing to do with a pirate, or the others who were only capable of flirting with him but had no capacity to have a serious conversation about anything. The only woman who'd ever filled both roles was the sea itself, but one-sided conversations, even with an attentive an air as the ocean, grew tiresome after a while.

"If that is all, Captain, I need to get some water to wash up with for the day." She stated evenly, her uniquely stubborn chin rising enough to signal the end of the conversation.

"Of course," Jack said with a small bow and a hand extended to the door in a faux act of cordiality. As she was turning the knob she turned around he see that Jack now had his back to her and had picked his shirt up off the floor, examining it with a look that could have been construed as mistrust, as if she had somehow managed to sabotage the material without his knowledge.

She couldn't help herself. Before she knew what she was doing she was behind him whispering in his ear, "To answer your question Captain, yes, I could get very used to it."

Jack almost dropped his shirt, startled by her warm breath against the sensitive arc of his jaw.

"What about the answer to your question love?" Jack was finally able to find his voice to respond.

"I guess that all depends on who you trust." She riposted obliquely.

And like that she was out the door and Jack did drop his shirt this time.


	13. Chapter 13

Elizabeth was clean at last . . . well as clean as you can get with a pitcher of water on a pirate ship. She was going to have to remember to ask Jack to fill the tub again so that she could get a proper bath, administered by herself and not some greasy pirate, but right now she had other things on her mind.

After Jack had finished waking up the rest of the crew he found her pacing in his cabin. "Ready?" he asked quietly as he poked his head in the door.

She tossed her hair back and inhaled deeply, as if steeling herself. "Yes, bring the prisoners up on deck."

Jack went to shut the door but before it shut all the way Elizabeth gave another command. "And bring Will on deck to."

"Will?" Jack asked incredulously as he poked his head back in the room.

"Yes, Will, he should be there, don't you think?"

"Of course love."

When she arrived on deck she found the two hooded men standing before Jack with the crew behind them and Will's casket off to the side, sobering her with its strange tranquility.

She came to stand beside Jack. "Put the prisoners on their knees and take the hoods off of them." Elizabeth ordered to the crew who quickly complied as if Jack himself had spoken. The prisoners did not look like they had when first brought aboard, they were now bloodied and bruised, no doubt from the impatient and incensed crew not waiting for her to exact all of the revenge.

Instead of feeling robbed of her due, she felt a small smile pass her lips at that fact - pirates defending her, who would have ever thought. The smile did not go unnoticed by Jack and he didn't know whether to be happy about it or worried.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Elizabeth's businesslike tone, "Captain could you please inform the prisoners of the charges leveled against them?"

"Yes, Miss Swann." Sparrow nodded, as if this mock trial were as official as a Governor's appointing. "The charges are as follows," Jack spoke in the most official voice as he could come up with trying to match Elizabeth's inflection, "the assault and murder of Mr. William Turner," Jack noted while moving his hand toward the casket, "and the . . . assault and theft from Miss Elizabeth Swann. What say ye to the accusations before you?"

"We admit to all charges," one of the pirates answered to Jack. Then turning to Elizabeth, the pirate spoke wringing his hands in nervousness, "please have mercy on us. We are nothing but humble pirates. We were just in search of treasure."

The entire time that Jack was reciting the charges and the prisoners were speaking Elizabeth was looking straight ahead out to the sea, her blonde hair whipping gently about her shoulders. Jack wasn't sure she even heard any of the exchange. Before he could ask her if she wanted anything repeated she seemed to snap out of her revere.

"A gun please, Captain," she asked as she put her hand out in front of Jack. He handed her his revolver.

She stepped up to the prisoner that spoke, raised the gun up to his head, uttered the words, "Neither of you deserve and neither of you will receive any mercy from me," The trigger pull was silent, but the discharge resonated over the darkened wood of the Black Pearl's deck as the bullet, pulled at point blank range, sliced straight through the mans head.

"That's for Will," she spoke to the body now sprawled across the deck in a low but unremorseful voice, before she moved over to the other man who had at this point started to whimper in fear. She did not hesitate to shoot him in the same manner.

"And that is for me," she spoke to the now lifeless form as she bent over him and snatched back her map from out of his torn jacket pocket.

It took a few moments for the crew, including the usually unflappable Jack, to regain their composure. All of them were seasoned pirates and had seen many a bloody and shocking thing and even though they also felt no mercy for the prisoners, they were admittedly taken aback by the proper society lady standing on the deck of the most feared pirate ship in the ocean, wearing trousers, having just shot and killed two people with her own hand.

And the most confusing thing to them is that she did not look in the least troubled by it all.

Finally Gibbs spoke up, "Captain," he coughed, "shall we set sail?"

"No," Elizabeth interrupted; looking at Jack for assurance that she had not overstepped her bounds still. Seeing that he was making no moved to stop her from speaking she continued, "Bring them back into Tortuga and dump them. They do not deserve to be buried at sea."

After looking at the Captain and just getting a small nod of approval, Gibbs addressed Elizabeth, "Aye Miss, the sea is too good for 'em."

At that Gibbs started barking orders to the rest of the crew.


	14. Chapter 14

As the rest of the crew hurried to put Will's coffin back down below and to clean up the ship, Elizabeth had retreated to the starboard side of the ship and resumed her vacant observation of the calm sea stretching lazily into the horizon. The breathtaking scene held no interest to the Captain however, who could not draw his eyes from the back of Elizabeth's fair head.

At last, he summoned up enough courage to step up beside her, all the while attempting to subtly reach down and take the gun from her cold hand. His fingers brushed against her skin, and it was this gesture that enlightened Jack as to her true feelings; she was clutching the pistol so tightly her knuckles had turned white and her hand was shaking so badly it was banging the pistol up against her thigh violently. Jack could only wonder what was swirling through that head of hers. It had been so long since the first time he'd killed someone, he could hardly remember what the new sensation felt like.

As Jack touched her hand gently she was able to bring herself to slowly release her grip of the gun. Once the item was safely back in Jack's possession, he reached up to take a light hold of Elizabeth's elbow, attempting not to frighten her.

At this she finally turned her head towards him ever so slightly, "I think I need to be alone for a little while, Jack".

He tried to hide the disappointment and worry from his voice. She had been through more than he would have ever wished on one of his worst enemies; he would not begrudge her this one request. He stared levelly at her for a bit, taking in her grimy face and limp hair, remembering suddenly the first time he'd seen her, looking just as bedraggled in her wet corset.

"I will leave you then to attend to the crew," he said before gently squeezing her elbow and quietly walking off.

The crew worked quietly and efficiently for the rest of the day. Death was the norm for a pirate ship, but on this occasion the blood shed there had left the men somber and lost in their own thoughts. Gibbs and Jack organized the funeral arrangements and both tried to put down on paper what they felt they needed to say - what they wanted to say about young William Turner.

Late afternoon finally brought about the realization to Jack that he was in desperate need of some rum. Instead of going down to the cargo hold, though, he went straight for his quarters, subconsciously also wanting to check up on Elizabeth. To his surprise, and almost irrational worry, she wasn't there. Grabbing the rum, he wandered back on deck to see what had become of her.

He checked the cargo hold but no luck there.

He checked the crew's quarters to see if she was visiting Will once again but she was not there either.

Finally giving up on locating her himself, he approached Gibbs embarrassed and in somewhat of a panic. How could he lose someone on a ship? And what had happened to her?

"Gibbs may I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Of course Capitan, what is it that has gott'n ye so riled up?"

"Have you seen Elizabeth? She is not in the cabin."

Fortunately Gibbs did not poke any fun. The occasions on which Captain Jack were truly and sincerely worried were few and far between and were not to be sullied or mocked with levity of any sort. "Aye captain, she came out of the cabin a few hours ago. You were too busy writing to take any notice. She has been up at the bow of the ship since."

Jack let out a sigh of relief. "Has all the crew come back aboard?"

"Aye Captain."

"All supplies accounted for and secured?"

"Aye"

"Then we're off, have the crew make ready to disembark".

"Captain, what be our heading?"

With sadness in his eyes, Jack looked toward the bow and the dark and willowy form silhouetted there in the brilliant fading sunlight. "Port Royale." He said quietly and started to make his way over to Elizabeth.


	15. Chapter 15

"Your idea of being alone is a lot different than mine luv," Jack noted as he sat down on one of the barrels that surrounded Elizabeth. No wonder he couldn't see her, she's arranged the barrels to provide some support from the motion of the ship as well as to completely hide herself from anyone's view.

"I just needed some fresh air, that's all. I'm not trying to hide from all of you." She included the entire crew yet she was really just speaking of Jack. He had saved her life once again and been so good to her and how did she thank him? By shutting him out. She didn't want to but she needed time to think. What was to become of her life now? What would her father say?

"Sit with me for awhile Jack," she asked as she motioned for him to sit down next to her on the deck. She didn't say anything as some stray beads from Jacks hair hit her in the face as Jack plopped down ungracefully, his legs careful not to touch hers. As they sat there crossed-legged away from the rest of the crew Elizabeth was soon deep in thought again about her future. Jack was also deep in thought about a lot of different things. Would Elizabeth be happy to go back to Port Royale? Where else would there be for her to go? And the most important thought of all, _if I put my arm around her right now would she hit me in the face? _

As Jack was just working up the courage to put his arm around her shoulder she spoke, so quietly though that at first he thought she might be talking to herself.

"I loved Will very much. You know that right?"

"Yes of course Lizzie."

"I have something to admit to you. I don't know why but I need to get it off my chest."

Jack thought of about a million inappropriate things to say to that but even he knew that now was not the time. Instead he simply nodded; his brown eyes curious.

"There is something else I love even more."

Jack swore that his heart literally stopped at that moment. He couldn't feel anything. As Elizabeth turned and looked him in the eye he was sure he was going to faint. Fortunately Elizabeth didn't seem to notice. After what seemed like forever to Jack, Elizabeth finally spoke again and again it was a whisper.

"The sea."

His heart restarted with a dull thud against his ribcage. Jack didn't know if he was relieved or disappointed. All he did know was that his heart was beating again and he was grateful for that.

But Elizabeth wasn't done.

"I should blame you for that. I was always attracted to the sea but never had the courage to do anything about it. You showed me that just because I was a woman didn't mean I couldn't fight side by side with pirates. To do what I want, when I want, how I want. To know what it is truly like to be free. I should blame you for that, but I don't. I will be eternally grateful that such a wonderful person as you came into my life and showed me how to be the person I needed to be."

Now Jack knew he was disappointed with what she said earlier. Although he always enjoyed hearing about other's love for the sea it now hit him quite quickly and forcefully that he had wanted her to say those words about him.

Elizabeth felt as though she said too much and yet at the same time not enough. She thought it best she left before she said anymore.

"It's getting late." She stated quickly as she hastily got up. For a split second Jack thought of pulling her back down but didn't. He didn't have to. As soon as she stood up the ship jerked to a start causing Elizabeth to fall right into Jack's lap. She was startled by the fact that they were moving and even more startled that she was in a man's lap . . . Jack's lap. He had his arms tightly around her a little more that was warranted for her safety and yet she couldn't bring herself to do anything about it.

Not knowing what else to say she asked, "Where are we going?"


	16. Chapter 16

She was so close to his face

She was so close to his face. He really wanted to kiss her at that moment but knew it would just cause her to hate him even more after what he was about to say. "Port Royal," he stated with no more explanation. He didn't have to. She knew he didn't want to be responsible for her. She also knew that her father would by now be sick with worry, news traveled surprising fast across the waters. She didn't know whether to be angry, sad or happy about there destination. She decided that she was probably a little bit of all three. "Oh" was all she said in response. She had to leave before she cried or punched someone. Her life just kept getting worse and worse. She got up without another word and went to Jack's cabin.

She didn't ask him to stay after that. In fact she didn't even come out again.

He would leave food by her door, try to talk to her but there was no response. He would have been afraid she had done something to herself if not for the fact that the tray of food got eaten every night.

He didn't want to leave her in Port Royal but he was afraid she just didn't want to go home because of Will and once the emotions had past she would regret her decision to be surrounded by a bunch of smelly pirates, risking her life everyday, having to live in fear of being captured. Also was the fact that she was the Governor's daughter and if she did decided to stay on board the story would undoubtedly turn to kidnapping and he would have even more of the British navy breathing down his neck. And last but not least he needed to get Will back to Port Royal to have a proper burial.

He wouldn't have to think about it much longer. They were due to arrive that evening.

She could tell that they would be back in Port Royal soon, it wasn't that far from Tortuga. She didn't want to been seen as a pouty little girl but she was genuinely upset and she needed time to think. Jack would come to the door every night and tried to talk to her. She wanted to tell him, tell him everything but she just couldn't bring herself to. She wasn't even quite sure herself of what she needed to tell him.

Soon she felt the ship slowing and heard the chain of the anchor. She began to panic, she felt like hiding. Getting a grip on herself a moment later she began to think about things logically. She needed to be calm if she were to put her plan into place. And she needed to retain a shred of dignity if her plan didn't work.

"Liz?" Jack spoke quietly but firmly outside the door. He needed to remain calm and tough about this she had to get back to her life and her father. He knew that he and Norrington were good people despite there issues with pirates. He knew that would make sure she was okay, give her a good life.

Surprisingly Elizabeth opened the door and stood aside to let Jack in.

Jack stepped inside and noticed that Elizabeth looked even worse than when she first came aboard the ship. She was pale as death and even with the food he was leaving for her it looked as though she lost even more weight and there were very dark circles under her red and puffy eyes. And yet Jack still swore that he had never seen a more beautiful woman in his entire life.

"Elizabeth are you alright?" Of course she wasn't alright, her whole world had collapsed around her that the only person who was there for her was the least likely person of all. And yet she was so relived he was here for her, with her. She decided to ignore the question. "We've stopped," she questioned even though she already knew the answer. "Yes we must move quickly while it is still night. We would like to pay our respects to Will and then we will send you and him back to port in the long boat. You will have to do the rowing you understand, we can't take the chance of getting caught by your friend James." He said all of this as fast as he could before he lost his nerve. He didn't want her to go.

"No! Please Jack, just listen to me…."


	17. Chapter 17

James had lightened the watch ever since he heard word of trouble for Will and Elizabeth

James had lightened the watch ever since he heard word of trouble for Will and Elizabeth. The rumors were sketchy at best but something had gone wrong and they never returned to the ship they had set sail to Tortuga on. Ever since then he had been standing watch personally and he had a feeling that if Will and Elizabeth were to return they would be with a very unwelcome lot. He would be able to look past that, the rest of his men wouldn't.

As it was now he had been looking at the very tip of the mast of a ship off to the left behind the rocks. It did not bear a pirate flag or even an English flag. It was sailing under a very white flag. James knew it did not truly mean surrender but the message was more along the lines of a truce. They weren't going to harm the port and wanted the same consideration in return. Whoever it was must have known that he would be standing watch. That gave him a glimmer of hope, Elizabeth would know he would be waiting for them and the only Captain who would go along with such a thing would be Jack. It somewhat irritated him that the thought actually gave him some sort of relief.

He soon noticed that a small boat was making its way around the rocks and he started off down to the shore.

As far as he could see in the darkness the figure of the one rowing was decidedly female and she seemed to be the only one in the boat. As a soldier he had prepared himself for the worst, as a human being he thought he was going to be sick.

He had nothing against Will after the initial sting of rejection from Elizabeth faded. He was a good man with a kind heart and gave Elizabeth whatever she asked for. On hearing of the adventure they were going to go on James had spoken to Will about how he didn't think it was a good idea. Will agreed but then commented that once Elizabeth made up her mind to do something she was going to do it. Either he would go with her or she would go by herself. James knew that was true. James had offered to take them to Tortuga himself but Elizabeth thought it best to not show up in a pirate port with a military officer.

Running out into the water to meet her and help pull the boat ashore he wished they had all just locked her in the house.

"Elizabeth" he shouted as he finally reached her. She had used all her energy rowing and had just barely made it to the point where James could pull the boat to shore himself. At mention of her name she looked up at him with the saddest eyes he had ever seen.

Once they had reached the shore Elizabeth stood up on wobbly legs and literally fell onto him. She was too exhausted to be hysterical plus this was only part of the plan, she still had a long way to go.

"James please don't hurt them"

James was momentary distracted by the sight over her shoulder, Will's casket. The thought that he was going to be sick came back with a vengeance.

"What Elizabeth?"

"Don't hurt them, they helped me," she cried into his jacket.

"They will not be harmed Elizabeth, I am more honorable than that. Come lets get you to your house, your Father has been sick with worry."

"What about Will?"

"I will have men come and get him. Oh, Elizabeth I'm glad you are back," he said holding on to her tightly, "and I am so sorry about Will."

The crew began to think Jack had gone mad, or at least more so than usual. They had seen to it that Elizabeth made it safely to shore and even saw that Norrington was there to meet her. They all knew she would be safe from here on out yet Jack would not make the order to set sail.

It had irritated Jack a little to see Elizabeth holding onto James but he was her friend and she need as many of those as she could get right now. Plus it was no place of his to get jealous, she was her own person and if she thought it best to settle down with James he wouldn't, more like couldn't stop her. He didn't have to like it though.

"Captain, the crew is wondering why we are still here and why weren't we able to give our last respects before you sent the boy off to shore?" Gibbs asked Jack after drawing straws.

"If everything goes correctly we shall be able to attend the official funeral," was all Jack cryptically said before he went to his cabin and shut the door.

Elizabeth's Father was overjoyed to see his daughter again even though she barely resembled the girl who left. And he was horrified to hear about Will.

As they were all speaking there was a knock on the door.

"Sarah, what are doing here?" James asked.

"You usually come by to say goodnight to me. When I didn't see you I wondered if you had heard anything from your friends," Sarah responded as she was steered into the parlor by the elbow. "I saw the lights still on here and hoped to find you."

"Elizabeth this is Sarah. Sarah, Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth," Sarah exclaimed as she rush to give Elizabeth a sincere hug. "I'm so glad your back; these two were so worried about you and Will."

As she stepped back from Elizabeth she noticed the look that was on everyone's face. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

James arm snaked out from behind her and grabbed her gently by the waist, pulling her back to him.

"Oh, James," she said sadly as she looked up at him. James just looked down at her with that same look of sickness on his face that he had had since he got Elizabeth out of the boat.

Elizabeth had never met this woman before in her life but she already felt a connection with her. It was like they were already friends. She could see pain in the woman's eyes and felt the empathy that she had for all of Will's friends.

What had happened in this woman's life?

She also noticed she bore no resemblance to Elizabeth in any way, which Elizabeth was extremely grateful for. Besides the fact that she was very kind and friendly she was much shorter and darker than Elizabeth. And Elizabeth noted that even at this late hour she still wore a dress, corset and her hair was perfect.

She also noticed that after her initial outburst she remained very quiet, sitting at James side as Elizabeth explained, for the most part, what had happened.

What shocked Elizabeth the most about this woman was that she seemed genuine and happy. Not like her, who would rather get struck by lighting than to ever have to put another corset on. And different from the other woman in town who seemed so false with their fancy dresses and their gossip that made Elizabeth want to hit something.

She would have to ask Sarah later but if she had to say right now she would guess that Sarah actually liked the dresses, shoes, makeup, and doing her hair. She seemed a lot more feminine than she was.

And she was happy to realize that this was the type of personality that would fit with James.

Once Elizabeth was finished and James got up to escort Sarah back home Elizabeth stopped them all.

"I still need your help with one last thing! Please??" she begged them. Her father and James could never say no to her and she bet that Sarah would have done what was asked no matter who asked her.


	18. Chapter 18

So there they stood with Will's casket at their feet, in the middle of the night, in the cemetery next to Will's Mother and Fa

So there they stood with Will's casket at their feet, in the middle of the night, in the cemetery next to Will's Mother and Father's graves.

Her, her Father, James, Sarah, Jack and Gibbs.

Jack would have brought more of the crew over to help with the digging but he didn't think it would be very safe to have that many pirates running around the town. Plus he got the sneaky suspicion that they would have refused anyway.

After they said their goodbyes to Will, letting Elizabeth go first and Sarah even saying something kind at the end it was time to lay him to rest.

Jack and Gibbs began digging and soon Elizabeth and Sarah joined in. Once Sarah knew what Elizabeth was planning she went home to change into something a little less formal. It was still a dress but it had no corset or petticoat underneath allowing her greater freedom of movement.

"Well are you two going to sit there powdering your wigs or are you going to help?" Sarah said to James and Elizabeth's father as she leaned onto her shovel.

After exchanging a look with each other they picked up the last two shovels, Jack being quick to stay as far away from them as possible for fear of being "accidentally" hit over the head.

After a few minutes Sarah set her shovel to rest against the side of James leg. She then pulled the back of her dress between her legs and tucked it up into the waist of the dress. She looked like she was getting ready to stomp grapes.

Everyone stopped to look at her in surprise.

"What? It was getting in the way."

"No harm love, do what needs to be done. Just startled us, that's all. Not everyday we have to work under these circumstances," Jack responded as he went back to digging.

"This isn't the first time I've done this," she said quietly with pain in her voice as she started to shovel again.

Jack looked up with haunting eyes and in a voice so serious Elizabeth would have questioned it were his if she wasn't standing right next him, he replied "mine either."

James continued to stare at Sarah even after she had gone back to digging.

James bent down so that he thought she could only be heard by him, "I didn't know I was marrying an exhibitionist," he teased, trying to light the mood. Well, as much as you can standing in a cemetery in the middle of the night.

Elizabeth who was standing directly next to Sarah heard this whole conversation and instead of James being mad it sounded like he was actually amused.

She then reached up so that she was hidden from everyone but Elizabeth and discreetly gave James a very rude hand gesture! Elizabeth almost laughed out loud. She was going to have to remember to tell Jack about this later.

Once again instead of being angry James narrowed his eyes at her and then his lips curled up into a small smile.

Once again digging he quietly whispered, "you're going to have to go home and get some sleep soon. I didn't know you got this free with your manners when you were tired."

"You haven't seen anything yet," she teased back.

Elizabeth was definitely going to have to tell Jack about this.

Once the coffin was finally lowered and covered it was time for goodbyes. While James seemed very confused as to why Elizabeth was standing over with Jack and Gibbs, her father seemed to have already figured it out.

"Your leaving again, aren't you?" her father asked, knowing that he wouldn't be able to change her mind.

"Yes father. I'm sorry but I can't stay in one place anymore," she cried into his shoulder as he held her.

"Go, and be careful," Her father said as he kissed her on the forehead.

She looked at him with a measure of gratitude and sadness as she stepped back to Jack's side.

"Governor Swann!" James almost shouted as he stepped toward Elizabeth, intent on keeping her there by force if necessary.

But Sarah's hand on his arm stopped him. "I would have never met you if I had stayed in one place."

Still looking conflicted and highly irritated his eyes rested on Jack. Jack was glad he remembered to bring his sword with him because there was murder in James eyes.

Elizabeth, trying to diffuse the situation and say goodbye to James came over and surprised him out of his violent thoughts by hugging him.

"Thank you, James. I couldn't have gotten here without you."

"Is this where you want to be?"

"Yes, James."

He couldn't think of anything else to say. "You better head back, it will be light soon," was all that would come out of his mouth.

"I'll write all of you every time we are in port, I promise," Elizabeth vowed as she turned around to follow Gibbs back to the ship with Jack bringing up the rear.

Just when Jack thought he was going to get away safely James's hand shot out and grabbed Jack by the neck. "Jack will be right along, Elizabeth, just need to have a word," James said in most polite voice has he could find under the circumstances.

Elizabeth looked worried and was about to step toward Jack when Jack made a shooing motion with his hands, still looking warily at James but not too worried.

Once Elizabeth and Gibbs were out of sight James proceeded to slam Jack into a tree, still not letting go of Jack's neck.

Sarah stepped forward to stop him but he was a man on a mission. He let go of Jack's neck to reach back and grab Sarah's arm before she could get to close.

Still in Jack's personal space and with a finger in his face, "if you do anything to hurt her or let her get hurt again I will find you! And I will then proceed to almost kill you so many times you will finally be in so much pain you will end it yourself. Am I making myself clear?"

"Perfectly," was the only reply he got but James could see the determination and resolution in Jack's eyes and finally stepped away from him.

"Why do you want her to stay with you?" James asked and Jack turned his back and was trying to put as much distance between him and James.

Turning around with a smirk only Jack could pull off he answered James question with a question, "Why do you want her," pointing to Sarah, "to stay with you?"

"Because I love her," James answered as he looked down at her and the fact that he was still holding on to her arm.

Once he realized what Jack was trying to say his eyes shot back up. Jack was already gone.

"I think we are going to get some interesting letters," Sarah mused.

"I think you're right," James agreed with a sigh.


	19. Chapter 19

Epilogue

Epilogue

One year later –

The day was perfect. Her father was there, James and Sarah were there with tiny Victoria, the crew was there and most importantly Jack was there.

James gave a beautiful ceremony on the beach, on a little deserted island in the middle of nowhere that held wonderful memories for Jack and Elizabeth. Or at least memories they could look back on and laugh at - once Jack finally got over the rum burning which Elizabeth had a sneaking suspicious he still held a small grudge against her for.

And he slipped a gold ring around her finger adorned with a very large black pearl and the day was even more perfect.


End file.
